Suteki na Shiawase
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Watanuki gets a DS from Doumeki and there's a game on it. He plays and finds out it's a sim date rpg - AND the character looks like him! "Do you love me?" is the last question. Watanuki is stuck. :DouWata: Drabble from Cat's Out of the Bag COMPLETED!


**Request by Buzzbug82 to continue drabble _Suteki na Shiawase_ from Cat's Out of the Bag**. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Watanuki had gotten himself a Nintendo DS Lite. Well actually, Doumeki was giving away some stuff of his and Watanuki thought it was a waste so he took it. A DS. Wow. **A DS!** He couldn't afford one with his budget and salary that he got from Yuuko.. which was.. kinda.. close to nothing.

He was at home and he was really curious about it. He turned it on. He didn't really know how to use the buttons and stylus on the touch screen but after reading the manual, he figured it out. It was quite simple, really. _Really_ simple. Still, he was happy being able to have this little device. It was the first time he had ever played anything electronic after all.

There was a game in it already. Watanuki went into PICTOCHAT and randomly talked to himself before playing the game that was included in it. Watanuki thought Doumeki had probably left it there by accident. Or.. maybe on purpose...

It was a role-playing game. Actually, a sim date rpg. Watanuki frowned as the introduction sprang into motion. There was this violin and piano playing together in the background and then sakura flowers began floating in both screens. Then in a zooming out motion, the screen ended up a boy's back. The boy then slowly began turning around.

Watanuki's eyebrow twitched. _The heck..._It was him! The boy had the same exact features as him – glasses, black hair, blue eyes..! "Ha..ha..ha..." Watanuki watched as the introduction kept playing. After the boy turned around, he waved and smiled. And then it froze as if it turned into a photo. It did, apparently, because a series of other photos of the boy posing began appearing on the screen. It was like a model magazine or something. Watanuki almost threw the DS when he saw a scene in which the boy naked with only a pink frilly apron on, posing with a sexy face against a wall.

He touched the touch screen by accident then and the start screen appeared. He was thankful for this discovery. If he were to play this game again (which was unlikely), then he would just touch the screen and skip the embarrassing introduction. He sighed before touching S T A R T G A M E with the stylus.

But then a 'high-score" screen appeared. Watanuki observed the scores. The lowest score was _70% by Shizuka._ The next was _85% by Shizuka._ The scores gradually rose until it reached _100% by Shizuka_. Watanuki thought, _Seems like he tried too hard._ But then reality hit him. _This guy was trying _too hard_ to get another guy fall in love with him!_ He stared at the screen of scores. _Is he.. a shotacon...?_

Watanuki shivered and shook his head. It was too weird thinking about it. There were too many sides to Doumeki that Watanuki didn't know anyway. On the screen, there were two options on the bottom. On the bottom left, it said N E W . G A M E. On the bottom right, it said C O N T I N U E. _What was there to continue if he finished the game? _He touched N E W . G A M E and the screen changed.

A low classical song played in the background while the boy 'spoke' his dialogue. Watanuki saw that the boy's name was Kimihiru. _What the heck is this... coincidence huh?!_ Yuuko-san's words hit him hard as if she had thrown it. Soul half-dead, he chuckled in a lifeless manner and clicked the screen so that Kimihiru's words would appear faster than they were being 'typed'.

_**Hello! I'm Kimihiru, what's your name?**_

On the top screen, Kimihiru had his hands behind his back and he had a smile on his face. On the bottom screen, the alphabet appeared. Watanuki was about to type in his real name before he thought that that it would be weird for Kimihiru to call him Kimihiro since their names were similar. He decided upon _Doumeki_. He kinda couldn't think of anything else. _Shizuka_ was already taken, since the person himself had entered that name.

_**Nice to meet you, Doumeki! Now let's begin.**_ And then the screen turned black. But after a few seconds, a small box appeared and it spelled out _A T . S C H O O L._ The scene changed into a classroom then. Kimihiru then appeared on the top screen with a sailor uniform on.

_**Good morning, Doumeki!**_ , said Kimihiru in the top screen. The bottom screen said: A) **_Good morning_**. B) _**You're looking as cute as ever!**_ C) **Say nothing.**

Watanuki hesitated. This was kind of hard. He decided on (A). He clicked it. Kimihiru put his hands behind him and smiled. It didn't really look like a smile though. Kimihiru was looking away with the smile on his face. Then he turned his head again and said:

_**Um... can I give you something?**_

A) _**Sure.**_ B) **_Of course!_** C) **Say nothing.**

Watanuki chose (A). Kimihiru looked away again with the 'smile' on his face. Then he was holding a wrapped box.

_**Here you go.**_

A) _**Thanks.**_ B) **_What is it?_** C) **Say nothing.**

Watanuki chose (A) again. Kimihiru smiled and then disappeared. The screen turned dark and then a heart appeared and it cracked in half, revealing the worst words ever: _**G A M E . O V E R **_.

"WHAT..?!" Watanuki cried. "Then how the heck did Doumeki--!"

A "save game" screen appeared. Watanuki decided not to save it. It'd be sad seeing a _0% by Doumeki_ on the score chart. Since there was no 'start over' or 'reset' option, he turned the DS off and then turned it on again. He clicked through the introduction and then on until he got to the screen of the alphabet in which he had to input his name.

He put in _Doumeki_ again. As the beginning of the game began again, he thought to himself: _I guess I can't use common sense here..._

_Just how did Doumeki get 100%... rather, _any_ score _at all_?_ Watanuki wondered. Then it hit him: Doumeki was being Doumeki. There _was_ the option of (C) after all.

_**Good morning, Doumeki! **_(C) Say nothing.

The outcome was different this time: _**Hey! I'm **_**talking****_ to you!_** Kimihiru had an angry mark on his head and he was frowning, with his hands at his hips.

A) _**I'm listening**_. B) **_Shut up_**. C) **Smirk**.

_Think Doumeki. Think Doumeki. Think Doumeki..._ Watanuki chose (C).

Kimihiru got mad. _**Geez, you're so rude! **_Kimihiru changed position to his head looking away with the same wrapped box from before. **_Anyway, this is for you since you had asked for it yesterday._**

A) _**Yeah, okay.**_ B) **_Go away already._** C) _**Hn.**_

_Think Doumeki..._Watanuki chose (C) again. It was kinda funny how he knew how well he knew how Doumeki acted. But it was really weird how the game knew how he acted. Kimihiru was also acting a little like himself too.

_**Hmph. Well, I'm leaving.**_

The screen changed to the dark screen of loading. In the darkness, a heart appeared and it beat three times. _Was that a good thing?_ wondered Watanuki. It was. The game continued on after that. Watanuki kept choosing replies that Doumeki would say.

After he got five hearts, the last scene (he supposed) appeared. Kimihiru had aged a year after each heart-gain. Now he was 16 and in high school. In the scene, he was at '_Doumeki's_' house, in which was a temple (_wink wink_) and he was _blushing_. They were helping each other with a project ;(in the previous scene to get the heart, Watanuki needed to say the OK for him to come over). It was kinda obvious to Watanuki what Kimihiru's real intentions were: LOVE. Watanuki didn't really mind the fact that Kimihiru looked (and acted) like him anymore. He was too absorbed in the game now and all he wanted to do now was to finish the game.

_**D-Doumeki...**_

A) _**What?**_ B) **_Leave me alone. I'm trying to work on the project._** C) **Look at him.**

Answer C.

_**D-Do... do y-you like me?**_

A) _**Yes.**_ B) _**No.**_

Watanuki stared at the screen. There were only two choices. Neither of them was Doumeki-like. Watanuki tried to think of what Doumeki would say. Yes? No? _This is too hard..!_

"Oi, do you have soy sauce?"

"UWAAH!" Watanuki fumbled to hide the DS behind his back.

_'Uwaah'? _Doumeki noticed and came closer to try to see what he was hiding. Watanuki pushed with his feet so that he slid backwards, until he hit the wall. The DS was still behind him. "H-How'd you get in?!"

"The door was unlocked."

_Oops._ Watanuki didn't remember locking the door – only closing it. He was too excited to play the DS to remember. Seeing the guilty face on Watanuki, Doumeki smirked. He came closer and tried to get at the DS. "Let me see," he said.

"No!"

They fought until Doumeki, stronger than Watanuki as always, held his arms and brought forth the DS. When he saw what was on the screen, he smirked again. "You're stuck?"

Blushing and furious at the same time, Watanuki said, "So what if I am?"

"Watch." Doumeki seated himself next to Watanuki on the floor with his back to the wall and then used the stylus to click _**No. **_Seeing this, Watanuki exclaimed, "What?! Do you want me to lose or something!? I got this far and you--"

"Shh. Just watch."

So Watanuki watched.

**Kimihiru: **_D-Do... do y-you like me?_

**Doumeki:** _No._

**Kimihiru is shocked and looks as if he is about to cry.**

**Doumeki:** _I _love_ you._

**Kimihiru is blushing and smiling.**

Then a picture scene shows up of Kimihiru embracing someone – _Doumeki_, in this case. Another picture scene of them two kissing. And then the screen went dark.

_**F I N .**_

Watanuki blinked. "_What_?! That was it?! Geez, I thought they would do more than that! I mean, you know that naked pose in the introdu--" He stopped. Doumeki was staring at him in disbelief.

The seer blushed and looked away. He stuttered, "I-I m-mean, th-that was a g-good ending wasn't it?"

Doumeki turned the DS off and closed it. He then said, "Watanuki. Look at me."

The named one didn't budge.

"Look at me."

Still no movement.

Doumeki pushed him down. A blushing Watanuki lay staring up at his face. "I said 'Look at me'."

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Watanuki said, but then he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Hey, I'm talking to you..." He leaned down a bit and Watanuki, feeling the weight being slightly pressed on him held his hands up, trying to push the other away.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Look at me."

Watanuki opened his eyes slightly. Doumeki's face was too close. He turned his head, and fixed his eyes on the door. "Wh-What is it..?"

"_**'Do you like me?'**_ Choose A) Yes or B) No."

"Why do I have to answer that?!" He tried pushing Doumeki away again but the other gently pulled the weak hands away and pinned them to the floor.

"Choose."

"Alright alright! B!"

"...That means you love me?"

"NO OF COURSE NOT! It's the opposite! Hate! _Hate_!"

"..That's not how the storyline goes."

"What are we doing? Pretending to be them?"

"...No. We _are_ them, Kimihir_o_." Doumeki leaned down and touched Watanuki's lips with his own.

Flabbergasted, Watanuki struggled to get free. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wha-!!"

"...You said you wanted them to do more than that so let's do it for them."

"No I didn't! Now let me _go_!" He struggled some more.

Doumeki's reply was a kiss on the neck.

"Gyaaah! Let _go_!" The seer's eyes began feeling hot. Then his sight was blurry. "You stupid _idiot_!"

Surprised, Doumeki let go of Watanuki's pinned hands. They immediately went to cover his teary face. "Ughh.. I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you _I hate you_!"

The one on top didn't move. Then, Watanuki heard a sigh from above. And then rustles as Doumeki got off of him. And lastly, a low "Sorry" and the sounds of him walking away. He heard the front door open and close a few minutes later.

"Ughh.." Watanuki sat up and wiped his eyes. _How embarrassing.. _But just now... what happened? He was playing the DS, he got stuck on the last question, Doumeki appeared suddenly, Doumeki tackled him, Doumeki finished the game for him, Doumeki pushed him down... and the rest, Watanuki remembered unwillingly.

_But why?_ He wondered.

Doumeki wasn't acting like himself either. It was weird. Watanuki got up from the floor and began walking towards the kitchen. He checked the cupboard. The soy sauce was still there. _Should I take this as an excuse to go visit him..?_ He stared at the soy sauce, almost feeling bad for it. _No. I have to go. I need to apologize... and ask him for a reason._

He rushed to the front entranceway of which he put on his shoes, and the opened the door to bump into... Doumeki. He had never really left in the first place.

Doumeki was not looking at Watanuki in the eye. "...I forgot the soy sauce."

Watanuki gaped at him before pulling Doumeki inside the apartment by the hand. He closed the door behind him and then looked up at the still-not-looking-at-him Doumeki. He held out the soy sauce. "Here."

Doumeki took it and then just stood there. He couldn't escape since Watanuki was blocking the door. "Can I-"

"I want an explanation."

"... For what?"

"Before."

"..." Doumeki stepped one step closer to Watanuki, who backed up into the door. "There's nothing to explain."

The seer felt his cheeks go hot. "That's not what I meant." He thought for a minute, trying to figure out a way to ask what was on his mind. "I mean... how come you're acting so weird?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"...I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"...I'm not."

"If I say you are, you _are_!"

Pissed, Doumeki, pinned Watanuki against the door. "Just shut it, will you?" He glared at Watanuki, who backed up a little more because he was scared. Pained by this reaction, Doumeki sighed and rested his head on Watanuki's shoulder. "...I... I can't express my feelings like a regular person, alright? I'm too manipulative; I'll do _anything_ to get what I want. And what I want is _you_."

Watanuki didn't know how to react.

"Why else do you think I asked that woman to make that DS game?"

This time, Watanuki knew something to say. "She... you.. you asked her to make that game? Why?"

Doumeki lifted his head up to look Watanuki straight in the eye. "'Cause the real one is too hard to approach and I don't know how to even start."

"B-B-But the real one is in front of you right now a-a-and he thinks you have him already!"

Doumeki stared at him. Watanuki stared back, turning red at each passing second.

"...I see..."

"Hu-" But Watanuki's question was cut off by a kiss. Watanuki closed his eyes until his mouth was free. His legs were beginning to feel weak.

"So it was best I do things my own way, after all..."

Watanuki reached out with both arms and wrapped them around Doumeki's neck. "Of course." And he pulled himself up to kiss him all by himself.

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N:** GYAAHH IT'S FINISHED! And it's _so_ _WEIRD. _I'm not even sure myself if I like it or not. It's just _so WEIRD._

But anyway, **REVIEW**! Good comments, bad comments, comments about my grammar or spelling, SAY SO!

My (n) key is acting weird too. I gotta slam my finger down on it just to type :\

**~SEi**

**P.S.** If you read the DJ in which Doumeki played the PS2 game of something similar to the sim date rpg here, would you mind telling me the title so I could put it here? I forgot and this story and I give MAJOR CREDITS to them.

**P.P.S.** The game described above is not a real game. It is a figment of my insane but awesome imagination. Furthermore, I have _never_ played a sim date rpg before xD


End file.
